Anything But Ordinary
by jacyevans
Summary: Chapter 7 FINALLY up! COMPLETE! Harry and Draco are sent to Sunnydale to "keep an eye on things" when they meet Buffy and Willow, two very normal Muggle girls...oh, if they only knew...WDraco, BuffyHarry
1. Been to the Extreme

_Title: Anything But Ordinary_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco_

_Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard.  Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne._

_Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts._

~**~

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I   
Have been to the extreme…_

~**~

If he had to sit through another Muggle lecture he was going to go bonkers. Truly. 

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his seat and sighed. The class was thoroughly boring if you asked him. He dozed off thinking about the many ways he could murder Sirius for sending him here.

Sirius Black was his boss. Things were quiet after the Golden Boy (aka Potter) defeated Voldemort – huge surprise there. A letter came in from someone named Rupert Giles – a "friend" of sorts of Sirius, although if the scowl on Black's face told Draco anything, this Giles was anything but a friend – about the Hellmouth where he had a slayer who just enrolled in college. While he assured Sirius that he never doubted the credibility of his slayer (having trained her himself, of course) he was worried that she might be in need of some extra help and asked if Sirius send a few of his wizards down to "keep an eye on things."

And, of course, Sirius decided to send his top two Aurors in training – the Twitchy Ferret and the Boy Wonder. The sheer possibility of living with Potter for a year made Draco's skin crawl, but Sirius wouldn't listen to either of them – they were going to Sunnydale and that was that. 

And, as if matters couldn't get any worse, they were both staying at a college. A _Muggle _school. And did he mention they were in the middle of bloody _nowhere_?

There were only a few ways on Draco's list of how things could get worse. And the list was shortening with every passing moment he had to live with Potter in a Muggle school cut off, for the most part, from the wizarding world. He still had his wand, to be used only "in emergencies" and an owl to send messages, but that was the extent of it. 

Draco rubbed his temples with his index fingers and sighed. _This is going to be a long trip._

~**~

Buffy walked into the class, Willow trailing behind her talking animatedly with Tara. The two had become close in the Wiccan circle they were both a member of, but the absence of any actual spells was making Willow crazy, and the two had broken off, forming their own little club. Buffy was glad that Willow had something to distract her from the loss of Oz from her life. She only wished that she had someone to distract her from Riley.

"Speak of the devil," Buffy mumbled as Riley and Professor Walsh entered the room. She took her seat at the back of the lecture hall and glanced at Willow, who nodded her head. Only Willow knew that she had every intention of dropping the class, starting today. If she had to be in the same classroom as the Evil Bitch-Monster of Death and Fish Boy for more then three seconds every day, she was going to kill someone – preferably one of them. She put on a face of mock-concentration and set about to zoning out to Could Nine for the next hour.

Willow looked up from her seat and looked around for Buffy, but instead, here gaze met a pair of grey eyes. She surveyed the person looking at her and arched an eyebrow. Tall, dark, and handsome pretty much summed it up – yup, definite hottie material. 

Grey eyes smiled at her and set back to pretending to pay attention to what Professor Walsh was saying. Willow sent a significant look to Tara, who nodded her approval.

When Walsh had to her back turned, Willow sneaked up to Buffy, a smile on her face from ear to ear. Buffy looked at her. "Spill."

"I see something you don't see," Willow whispered in a sing-song voice.

"What? Where? Tell me – I'll scream."

"No!" Willow giggled quietly.

"Ahem." Buffy and Willow turned to the front of the class where Professor Walsh was standing, arms crossed over her chest. "Is this something you wish to share with the rest of the class? Because if so, by all means – stand up. It makes no difference to me – disrupting my class – "

"Is the least of your problems Professor Walsh," Buffy said cutting her off. Willow went back to her seat and watched the fun begin.

"Are you threatening me Ms. Summers? Because if you are, you have two options – one, check your superiority complex at the door and come back tomorrow, or two – get out of my class."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her bag from her seat. She calmly walked to the front of the room and handed Professor Walsh her Psychology textbook. "Here's my resignation letter, teach – I quit." She spun on her heels and walked out.

Professor Walsh sighed and handed the book to Riley, continuing with her lesson. Riley turned it over, noticing a note taped to the back – _Never mess with the slayer. _Riley crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage can. He glanced towards the back of the room where Willow was glowering at him.

~**~

Draco heard the giggling and whispers before Professor Walsh noticed a thing. _Great, _he thought to himself shortly, _another unintelligent batch of children._

"Is this something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Draco rolled his eyes – honestly, how many times did teachers expect to use that line before it got old and annoying? Not even remotely threatening – he'd told Professor Snape that once…not that he ever would again, by any means, no matter how much you paid him. "Because if so, by all means – stand up. It makes no difference to me – disrupting my class –"

"Is the least of your problems Professor Walsh." Draco turned to the back of the class, stunned. He was shocked to see the giggly, annoying little blonde girl standing up to the teacher, malice in her eyes that somewhat resembled Potter's vendetta against Snape. He continued to watch, amused.

"Are you threatening me Ms. Summers?" Draco rolled his eyes heavenward.  _No shit Sherlock. _"Because if you are, you have two options – one, check your superiority complex at the door and come back tomorrow, or two – get out of my class."

Draco watched at the blonde calmly grabbed her things, walked to the front of the room, and handed the professor her – was that her book? "Here's my resignation letter, teach – I quit." 

Draco was stunned as he watched her spin on her heels and walk out. He was just as shocked to see the redhead that he eyes before glowering at the teacher's assistant like she wanted to hex him into next week. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves and wondered if she realized the power that she had in her. He made a mental note to make friends with the girl. If she was as adept at magic as she was powerful, he may have just found the perfect ally – 

Plus, you know, the fact that she was drop-dead gorgeous didn't hurt. Nope, not one bit.

~**~

Buffy sighed as she sat through yet another schedule change with her Resident Advisor. They'd been through at least three already – when was she going to get through her head that she did not want to be in _any_ class taught by Professor Walsh, no matter how easy or short said class was?

"Look, Cassie," Buffy said, trying not to loose her temper, "I can't be in her class. I'll kill her – quite literally – if I have to sit through one more lecture. Can't you just – give me another course? Anything – please!"

Cassie sighed and looked through the course schedule one more time. "You need a science class, and I can only give you Biology if I pull you out of one of the other classes and give you another class when you had Psychology."

"Like what?"

Cassie sighed, looking for an open class. "The only thing open this late in the year is Lit 105."

"Fine! Perfect! I love English." 

Cassie murmured a silent thank you and filled out the paperwork. "Take this to the Dean's office. Tell him you want to file a formal complaint about Professor Walsh. They shouldn't give you a hassle about changing classes after that."

"Thank you – you are a God-send."

Cassie smiled. "What I'm here for."

Buffy smiled and walked out of Cassie's room. She spun around and ended up colliding with someone. "God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's my fault. I don't think I was watching where I was going either."

Buffy looked up and found herself getting lost in the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. And the voice – definitely won the award for "sexiest sound". She smiled when she found herself staring and cocked her head. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

~**~

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Harry couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. Blonde hair, hazel eyes made bright by the green shirt she was wearing. She was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

And, it seemed, a student here. Score. "Yes, actually. I'm a – transfer student. From London."

"Wow. And tell me, why would you trade up a place like London for good ol' Sunnyhell?"

Harry shrugged. "Lost a bet." 

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "Well, I have to go get my class changed before I murder my teacher. I'll see you around?"

Harry smiled. "I hope so."

Buffy smiled slyly and was about to walk away, but she turned around, walking backwards. "Hey, I never did catch your name."

"It's Harry."

"I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you Harry."

"Pleasure's mine!" Harry called after her, but she had already turned the corner, having run into someone she knew. Harry couldn't help but smile. _Found a nice normal Muggle girl and got through all of my classes without any attempt to get myself killed. I wonder how Draco's day has been…_


	2. Let Down Your Defenses

_Title: Anything But Ordinary_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco_

_Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard.  Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne._

_Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts._

~**~

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful   
accident turbulent succulent   
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it away_

~**~

Draco was sitting on his bed when Harry walked into the room. He was leaning casually against the headboard with his legs straight out in front of him, throwing a rememberall back and forth between his hands. Draco too one look at the smile on Harry's face and shook his head. "You met someone already didn't you?"

Harry tossed his sweater on the bed before sitting down on the desk chair. It swiveled around and he slipped, almost falling off. Draco snorted and Harry glared at him. "I haven't met someone – what ever gave you that idea?"

"Because you have that smiled glued to your face like you just found God's gift to mankind – it's the 'Potter's found a girl' face we've all come to know and hate."

"Potter's found a girl face? I didn't know you paid that much attention to me Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Harry just sighed. "If we're going to be here a while, I might as well have some fun. My God Malfoy, stop being so rational and just lay off a bit."

"Potter, you should be one to preach about 'laying off and seeing the pretty world' and all that jazz."

Harry threw his hands in the air. "I don't know why I even bother with you Malfoy."

"Neither do I." 

~**~

Willow yanked Buffy's arm around the corner and the two walked arm in arm giggling madly. Willow waited until they arrived at their dorm room to ask the question that had been brewing. "Okay, so who was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy Voiced?"

"Willow!" Buffy squealed throwing a pillow at the redhead.

Willow laughed hugging the pillow to her chest. "Seriously, who was he? He is one huge hunk of hotness."

Buffy smiled and winked. "That he is. His name is Harry. He's an exchange student from London. Said he just transferred here."

"From London? What's a guy like that doing in a place like this?"

"Heck if I know, but – wow, am I glad he picked Sunnyhell U…"

"So are you going to go after him?" Willow wiggled her eyebrows suggestively throwing the pillow back at Buffy.

Buffy swatted the pillow out of the way. "What about you Ms. I-see-something-you-don't-see. You weren't exactly hiding your attraction to mini-Spike."

"He is not mini-Spike!" Willow huffed indignantly. Buffy arched an eyebrow and she relented, "Well maybe just a little. But – this guy is human – and hello, major hotness."

"And normal." Buffy added.

"All rolled into one!" Willow paused, having a sudden desire to break out into song. She suppressed the urge to belt out Meredith Brooks and continued, "So, do you think I should, you know, hit on him or something feisty like that?"

"Me-ow – Look at you. You're all giggly and flirty – my god." Buffy said, suddenly serious.

"What?" Willow asked, scared. "What?!"

Buffy turned to her and swallowed. "You're turning into me."

"Heaven forbid! One Buffy is enough in this world." 

Buffy gaped at her and threw the pillow, "Witch!"

"Quitter!" Willow threw the pillow back.

"Freak!"

"Slayer!" The two continued hitting each other with pillows before dissolving into a fit of mad laughter on the floor. 

~**~

Willow was one of the first people in class the next day. Riley eyed her with unhidden contempt. Willow scowled and went to find a seat near the back of the room. _Maybe if I close my eyes and wish real hard, Captain Cardboard will go away. She opened one eye and sighed. _Damnit. Maybe I should take Buffy's advice and drop the class – but I need it for my major and – _"Damnit all to hell," Willow grumbled aloud._

"What's this about damning things to hell? Not something you'd want to do, I can assure you."

Willow looked up and saw two silver eyes glittering in amusement. "And what would you know about it Mr…"

"Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Willow Rosenberg. So, please – sit down tell me all about how much you know about sending the world to hell."

"Are you sure you really want me to sit down or are you just looking for an excuse to sit next to me?"

Willow shrugged. "That all depends – what do you want me to be asking?" She asked, sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco smirked his infamous Slytherin Prince smirk. "We'll have to see," he said after a few moments and sat down next to her. Willow was successfully hiding her excitement. On the outside, she was calm and collected, flirty but not desperate.

On the inside, however, she was a giggly, screaming little schoolgirl who could not believe that the hottest guy in the room was talking to _her._

Willow involuntarily smirked. _Take that Oz. _She nodded to herself and turned back to Draco, who was regarding her with interest. 

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" Draco asked tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how this class finally looks interesting." Her voice dropped a little. "In more ways then one."

"A woman after my own heart," he said leering at her. 

Willow just laughed. _You can have my heart and anything else you want you sexy Englishman you. _Willow turned her attention back to Draco. _I wonder how Buffy's doing…_

~**~

Buffy walked into her new English class and handed a note from her RA to the teacher, a Professor something or other – Buffy surreptitiously glanced at her schedule – Lupin. 

The Professor read the note and looked up at Buffy smiling. "Ah yes, Ms. Summers. You seem to have come at an…interesting time, but it seems they've placed you in the wrong course."

Buffy's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a course studying…myth and magic, if you will. It qualifies as an English credit, as we will be reading certain books that can be considered…literature. Basically, this is a study of different types of myths – ancient and supernatural. You seem to have come at an interesting time. We're studying the belief of vampires in different cultures at the moment."

Buffy almost sputtered, but suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. "Vampires?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, yes – strictly fiction of course." Professor Lupin winked at her knowingly. 

Buffy shook her head and said to herself, "Vampires…why does it have to be vampires…" while going off to find a seat. She looked around the room but was pulled out of the daze she was in by a familiar face in the back of the room. "Harry?"

Harry looked up from the letter he was writing and smiled. "Buffy. I didn't know you were in this class."

"I wasn't. I just came in today. I had some problems in my Psych class so I had to change my whole schedule around. But that's okay – no more homicidal Walsh for me, nope, nope."

Harry chuckled. "I take it you don't like her very much."

"Understatement of the century." Buffy nodded towards the front of the room as she sat down. "What's up with the professor?"

Harry smiled widely. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know; he just seems sort of…abnormally into all this stuff."

"You have no idea." Harry said, memories of third year Defense Against the Dark Arts coming into his mind.

Buffy shook her head. "Reminds me waaay to much of Giles."

Harry's head snapped up. "Giles?"

Buffy's eyes darted around as if she had said too much. "Yeah the – the librarian at my old high school. My friends and I hung out there a lot – weird English guy – no offense to you of course." She said sweetly.

Harry's face softened. _He was just her school librarian – relax. _"None taken." He looked at her and she smiled moving a bit closer to him. 

Lupin chuckled to himself as he watched Harry and Buffy flirt mercilessly in the back of the room. _The Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Died. Oh, Sirius is just going to _love _this. _


	3. Makes Me Feel Alive

_Title: Anything But Ordinary_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco_

_Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard.  Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne._

_Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N 1: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts._

_A/N 2: I've made an addition to the above author's note - Willow was never with Tara, she's still kinda-sorta pining over Oz. Xander has decided to go to college with Anya in __New York__._

_I am SOOO sorry about the lack of updates. My muse has once again gone on holiday to the purely HP universe without consulting me first, and has left me in a rut with my crossovers. She won't listen to my whining, so I'm truly sorry about the lack of updates. Really…ummm…I love you??_

~**~

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive…_

~**~

Buffy walked out of the dining hall after dinner smiling from ear to ear. She had just finished the most interesting conversation she'd ever had with someone about vampires. 

That person just happened to be a very sexy dark haired, green eyed British man who just transferred to Sunnydale U the previous week. 

And now, it was off to Giles'. 

Fun.

Buffy wrapped her jacket closer to herself when she heard footsteps behind her. She wrapped her hand around the stake up her sleeve, poised and ready to strike. "Who's there?"

"It's just me," Harry said stepping out from behind her. He was smiling at the surprised look on her face.

"Harry – what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just surprised that you're here and all being that it's so late and it's dark and kinda scary and dangerous and yeah, I'm just going to shut up now," Buffy said turning a bit red.

Harry laughed. "It's fine, really. I just saw you walking, wondered if you wanted any company." 

The grin on his face was enough to make her knees turn to jelly. _Oh my good lord, he's hot. _"Of course. I was kind of lonely anyway." Buffy smiled and inched a bit closer to him. She purposely brushed her hand against his, hoping he would get the message.

Harry got the hint – he slipped his hand in hers and couldn't help but grin when he felt her fingers link with his. 

"So, where you headed to this time of night?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"A friend's house. He has some news to tell me. I figure I can make him wait – no news is good news, right?"

"How I wish that theory was true." Buffy thought she noticed a shadow cross his features as he said this, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. 

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the edge of the campus. They reached the street and Harry let go of her hand as she turned towards him. Buffy smiled. "So I – I'll see you later?"

Harry nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

"Okay – goodnight then." She was about to leave when Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips. He just smiled and walked away.

Buffy touched a thumb to her lips and watched him go in amazement. She shook her head smiling and headed off to Giles, a skip in her step.

When Buffy arrived, Willow was already sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and watching a fly whiz around the room. Buffy watched amused from the doorway. "Flies that interesting, ay Will?"

Willow nodded. "It's banged into the wall a couple of times. It's really kinda funny," she said, turning to Buffy. Buffy just arched her eyebrow. Willow's face fell. "In a not-so-funny-type of way?" She sighed. "I'm bored and this was something to pass the time. Shut up."

Buffy laughed and sat down on the couch next to her friend. "Well, say no more, because Buffy is here - "

"Oh good, you're here. Now I can speak to you both," Giles said coming into the room.

"-and Giles can ruin her fun once again." Buffy leaned forward and shrugged off her jacket. "So what is it this time? Ghouls? Goblins? Big, scary monsters with horns where their heart should be?"

"Actually, wizards. Two of them," Giles said calmly, sipping a cup of tea.

Buffy eyed Willow. "Wizards."

"Yes."

"And this would be dangerous...how?" Willow asked confusedly.

"No no - no danger. I just wanted to let you know that there are two wizards showing up. They're the son and godson of some old...acquaintances of mine."

"And let me guess. These acquaintances are from your Ripper days?" Buffy asked warily.

"Yes. B-but they're good. They're coming to help you."

"Help me what? Slay? Look Giles, I appreciate the gesture, but really, I can handle the whole slaying of vampires deal. I am the _slayer_ after all. Sorta comes with the territory."

"I'm well aware of that," Giles said sitting down, "but the fact of the matter is, you could use some help that I just can't provide. It's just you and Willow since Xander's gone off to New York, and – why am I explaining this to you? I'm your watcher Buffy – "

"Were you not around for the 'watching my lover die, back turned, no more orders, yadda yadda yadda' speech in June, or was I just talking to myself?" Buffy asked annoyed. She got up and started pacing.

"I was there Buffy, but as your mentor, and as someone you come to for help, I still suggest that you at least try to work with these people."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I have everything under control." Giles just arched his eyebrow. Buffy glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you just meet them – you know, give them a chance?" Willow said, trying to be the sensible one.

Buffy pouted but relented. "Oh all right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Good, it's settled then," Giles said standing up. "They'll be here tomorrow when you get back from patrol."

"Got it," Buffy said and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Buffy?" Buffy paused in the doorway and turned to Giles. "Be careful."

Buffy shrugged. "Aren't I always?" she said before walking out the door. She waved through the window and Willow sighed and lay back down on the couch getting comfortable.

"Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"Did these wizards go to a private school I've never heard of before in England?"

"Probably – why do you ask?"

Willow shrugged, her thoughts wandering to a certain blonde-haired guy she'd just met. "Just wondering…" She got up off of the couch saying, "I'm gonna go meet up with Buffy. See you tomorrow."

"Of course – goodnight Willow."

"Night."

~**~

"I still can't believe you've dragged me here."

"Malfoy, do shut up. I don't want to hear your whining."

"But why do we have to be in a cemetery in the middle of the bloody night?"

"Do you want to see the slayer in action or not?"

Draco grumbled something under his breath that Harry didn't catch, nor did he care to. Harry just continued walking until he heard a loud thump followed by a small yelp of pain. Harry held a finger to his lips. Draco rolled his eyes as if to say, 'obviously.' Harry just ignored him.

The two hid behind a bush and watched the person they could only assume was the slayer in action. She had her back to them and they couldn't get a good enough look at her face, but Harry could tell right away why this one girl was so feared in the demon world. Every movement was fluid, almost like a perfectly planned dance.

Y'know, except for the part when she got thrown into a headstone. Or a tree. Or an empty grave. But Harry wouldn't hold that against her – no, not at all.

Harry cringed as he heard a loud crack as the girl's back hit the edge of the wall of a mausoleum. Draco flinched, but still commented, "Oh, that was graceful."

"Do shut up Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm," Harry said annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm," Draco mocked, "Honestly Potter, your reasoning lacks sense."

"Keep your hole shut, will you! Do you want her to see us?"

"It would make the night more interesting now wouldn't it," Draco quipped. The two were bickering so much that they didn't hear the slight snap of a twig as someone popped up behind them. Harry saw the shadow and Draco saw his eyes widen. Draco closed his eyes. "There's someone behind me isn't there?"

Harry nodded and stood up. Draco followed suit and turned around, bracing himself for what he might be about to face.

_A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!_

_ No, I'm not evil – not at all… *evil EVIL grin*_


	4. Sometimes I Get So Weird

_Title: Anything But Ordinary__  
Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@y...)  
Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco  
Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard. Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh   
try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts. Willow was never with Tara, she's still kinda-sorta pining over Oz. Xander has decided to go to college with Anya in __New York__.__  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Laura whose review made me laugh hysterically – yes, I am evil and I'll shut up now :p  
_  
~**~  
  
_Sometimes I get so weird__  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
_  
~**~  
  
Draco turned around to face the person who has just popped in - literally.   
  
"What are you two doing here?!" A very upset Remus Lupin yelled. "Have you gone completely out of your mind?" He grabbed the shoulder of Harry's shirt and pushed him along. "Let's get out of here. Now."   
  
"But Remus I –"  
  
"Don't you 'but Remus' me Harry James Potter. I'll explain once we get out of this cemetery."   
  
The three walked in silence until they reached the street. Harry finally broke the quiet. "We were only watching."   
  
"Yes, because hiding in the bushes while the slayer is on patrol is an amazing idea," Remus said, sarcasm dripping from his   
words. "She's not the most harmless thing in the world - and neither are the things she's been killing for the past four years. I don't mean to lecture you-"   
  
"But you're going to do it anyway," Draco grumbled.  
  
"But," Remus continued as if he hadn't heard him, "you need to be more careful. Stay out of her way until you meet her formally."  
  
"And when will that be?" Draco asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.  
  
"Tomorrow night actually. Sirius owled me this afternoon. He arranged for the two of you to meet at Mr. Giles' house with the slayer and a friend of hers, a..." Remus searched for the right words, "...a wandless witch, if you will. Very powerful. Even closed the Hellmouth once."  
  
"Really?" Harry said shocked. He'd heard of a witch powerful enough to close the Hellmouth, but he had no idea that she was a wandless witch, or that she was friends with the slayer.  
  
May wonders never cease.  
  
"Yes, I think you'll both be quite surprised by the two of them," Remus said, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Surprised how?" Draco asked skeptically.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all - forget I said anything. Well - I best be off. I'll see you two tomorrow night." Remus gave a little wave before disapparating with a pop.  
  
"That man really bothers me sometimes," Draco said shaking his head and glaring.  
  
"Who doesn't bother you Malfoy?" Harry asked sullenly as they started to walk away.  
  
"My mother doesn't bother me."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you're a mama's boy now?"  
  
"Watch it Potter, or I'll hex you from here to next week."  
  
"Empty threats," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Just give me a reason and you'll have legs where your head should be."  
  
"Yes, because I've never heard that before."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and glared. "Fuck you Potter."  
  
"I'd really rather not."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to their dorm. They didn't see two other people sneaking back into Stevenson Hall right next door.  
  
~**~  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning with a raging headache. She had no idea what had caused it – she definitely hadn't drank anything the night before with any trace of alcohol, nor had she binged on any junk-ridden food.   
  
But she had gotten back at five AM leaving her with only three hours sleep for the ninth night in a row…yeah, that did it. Buffy groaned at the realization that she should probably start getting more sleep-time in if she wanted to be at least remotely coherent during the day. She went to her desk and swallowed three Advil hoping they would ease her pain. She lay down and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
"Morning!" Willow said in an uber-cheery voice that made Buffy cringe. Willow took one look at her friend and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Head. Pain. Ow…Can't…focus…need…more Advil," Buffy sat up shielding her eyes.   
  
"Migraine?" Willow asked tugging on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Ugh..." Buffy said while she hobbled over to the closet to pick out a change of clothes, "Yeah. I'll have to suffer through the day with a pounding headache that makes any sound seem like it's blasting as loud as the music at the Bronze."  
  
"Ouch. Hey – why don't you stay in bed and rest for today? I can go to your classes and get your work for you and maybe go to the Magic Box and see if I can buy some ingredients to whip up a pain killing potion or – or something. How about it?"  
  
Buffy teetered back to bed and fell back against the pillows. "That would be fantastic Wills. Thanks. I'm just going to sleep the day away and dream of kissing Harry again-"  
  
"Again?!" Willow shouted and Buffy cringed.   
  
"Ow. Head. Ache. Too loud."  
  
"Sorry, but – again? When did this happen and why was I not informed? As the best friend I demand an explanation – and details of the uber-detailed kind. So spill. Now. Or I won't get you your pain killers."  
  
Buffy glowered at her. "You're evil."  
  
Willow grinned. "I try. Spill. Now."  
  
"Yesterday. We had dinner together and when I left to go to Giles' house, he followed me out. He walked me to the street and he kissed me goodbye."  
  
"Was it any good?"   
  
"Willow! It was a peck!" Buffy said shocked.  
  
Willow giggled. "So? A peck still means sparks. So were there any – sparks I mean?"  
  
Buffy smiled dreamily. "The fireworks were definitely sparkling."  
  
Willow squealed and sent an apologetic look toward Buffy as her friend flinched. "I have to meet this guy – okay, so tall, dark, and British. And you have English with him, yes?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Harry. Why? Willow – don't make a fool out of me."  
  
"Oh, I won't," Willow said as she got up and went to the door. She grinned. "Much. Have a good day Buffy!" She slammed the door before the pillow Buffy threw at her hit her in the face.  
  
Buffy groaned and threw herself back down. Closing her eyes, she said, "This day cannot get any worse."  
  
~**~  
  
Willow walked into English 237 biting her lip. She glanced around the room looking for anyone who would fit the description that Buffy had provided her with. The short glance she had caught of him in the hallway a few days prior made it a little easier to recognize him, but she wasn't having any luck so far.  
  
Willow adjusted her books in her arms and glanced once more around the room.   
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Willow whipped around startled. The man who had just spoken to her chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm just looking for someone."  
  
"Maybe I can help – I'm Professor Lupin," the man said sticking out his hand.  
  
Willow adjusted her books to free her right hand. "Willow Rosenberg. \This is going to sound a bit strange, but I'm looking for someone I haven't actually met – a Harry…something or other. He's a friend of one of your students, Buffy Summers."  
  
"Ah yes," Remus said with a twinkle in his eye. _The girl that Harry has gone and fallen for._ "Ms. Summers – where is she today?"  
  
"Sick. She woke up with a terrible headache this morning. She asked me to get her assignments. I just wanted to ask Harry is he wouldn't mind dropping by our room and giving them to her since I have a class after this."   
  
Remus understood her motives and almost chuckled at the thought of this girl playing matchmaker. He cleared his throat. "Of course, he's sitting in the back by the window. Next to the empty seat."   
  
Willow arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Thank you." Willow gave Professor Lupin a smile and walked to the back of the room. She wasn't quite sure how to go about doing this, so she took a deep breath and said, "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and blinked. A girl with red hair and green eyes greeted him. Not an unpleasant sight by any means, although he was hoping to see someone else. "Yes. Do I know you?"  
  
"Oh!" Willow said, a bit flustered, "No, my name's Willow. I'm a friend of Buffy's."  
  
Willow noticed that Harry's eyes lit up at the mention on Buffy's name. "Yes – where is she?"  
  
"She's sick. Actually, she asked me to talk to you about swinging by her room and dropping off her assignments because she's feeling pretty low. I have a class after this or else I would do it myself. But, if it's any trouble – "  
  
"No! No trouble at all!" Harry said a bit too fast. Willow arched her eyebrow and smirked. Harry blushed. "Er – I mean – no, its fine. What's her room number?"  
  
"413, Stevenson Hall," Willow said cheerfully. "Thanks Harry. Nice meeting you!" Willow said a wicked gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yeah…you too," Harry said dumbfounded.  
  
~**~  
  
Willow bounded into Psych fifteen minutes late. She didn't even bother apologizing, just went to her seat in the back of the room next to Draco. They always sat in the back corner where no one would see or hear them talking.  
  
"What took you so long? If I had to listen to that woman drone on any longer about mood disorders…" Draco shuddered.  
  
Willow giggled a bit and Draco noticed how she sounded somewhat like tinkling bells when she laughed. "I had to go to Buffy's English class and ask one of her friends for a favor. She's sick and she needed her assignments." Willow looked at Draco's face, which was somewhat drawn. "What?"  
  
"This friend didn't happen to have bulging eyes, dorky glasses, and a bloody scar on his forehead did he?"  
  
Willow pouted. "I thought he was cute."  
  
Draco snorted. "Scarhead? Cute? There's one I haven't heard in a while, not since that Mug-"  
  
"Mug?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"Umm- girl. I-I meant girl," Draco said while he mentally slapped himself. _Smooth one there Malfoy, real smooth._  
  
"Right," Willow said uneasily before settling back in her chair and trying to pay attention, but found the feeling of her leg brushing against Draco's highly distracting. She tried to ignore the impulse to kiss him right then and there, but finally gave into her feelings by nonchalantly placing her hand on his thigh. Draco looked down and then at her face, but she was calm and collected.  
  
Draco smirked. _Two can play that game._ He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his fingers up and down her arm. Willow tried to ignore the tingling feelings that were rising to the surface of her skin by looking at his face, but she found her gaze was drawn to his lips, full and oh so kissable…  
  
By the end of class, Willow was going insane. If she didn't kiss him soon, she was going to go mad.   
  
Draco turned to her and smirked. He knew very well the effect he was having on the girl and was loathe to admit he was having a similar inner argument as well. "Would you-"  
  
"Do you wanna make out?" Willow blurted out suddenly.  
  
Draco stood up, smiling triumphantly. "I thought you'd never ask." He grabbed her hand and practically yanked her through the hallways to his room. He shut the door with a loud slam before his lips descended on hers.  
  
After wanting him for the past hour, Willow was more then ready to jump right in and met his kiss with fervor. She felt so hot and god, whatever he was doing with his tongue felt good and _whoa – where are his hands going? Oh screw it, if I'm going to make a mistake, I might as well make it count.__  
_  
Draco felt her hands slide under his shirt and he inwardly shook himself. _What are you doing?! You just met her and she's a Muggle woman, and you are going to regret this later. Pull it together Malfoy!__  
_  
_Pull it together __Rosenberg__!__  
_  
But no matter what the mental tirade, neither of them actually wanted to stop.  
  
Draco's hands slid under her shirt and Willow mentally shrugged, reminding herself to apologize profusely to Buffy later on. _So much for that headache potion…_


	5. Knock Me Off My Feet

_Title: Anything But Ordinary__  
Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@y...)  
Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco  
Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard. Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh   
try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts. Willow was never with Tara, she's still kinda-sorta pining over Oz. Xander has decided to go to college with Anya in __New York__. _

_Note: HP spoilers up to GOBLET OF FIRE. Though certain things from Order of the __Phoenix__ MAY be mentioned, the death is NOT one of them._

~**~

_So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

~**~_  
  
_

Buffy was lying on her bed shielding her eyes with an arm. She had come to a conclusion that involved two things.

One: Willow was not coming back because she had probably gone off to make-out with the hot Spike look alike from her Psych class.

Two: she was going to kill said red head as soon as she got her horny ass back into the room.

Sighing loudly, Buffy sat up. "I hate her," she grumbled as someone knocked at the door. Closing her eyes, she answered, "You can come in if you have that headache potion. If not, I will have to kill you."

The door opened and Buffy saw someone poke their head through the door. A head with black hair, not red. Buffy groaned. "Damnit – I thought you were Willow."

Harry grinned and opened the door the rest of the way. "Well, I'm not Willow, but I do have something for headaches."

Buffy perked up. "Are you serious?"

Harry grinned and pulled a little vial out of his pocket. "Completely."

"You're a god. Come in and close the door."

Harry closed the door softly behind him and sat on the bed next to Buffy handing her the little vial of purplish liquid. Buffy eyed it suspiciously, her nose scrunching up. "Should I be sure this isn't poison?"

"It's perfectly harmless, I promise." Harry's eyes took on a lusty gleam. "And if not, you have my permission to punish me."

Buffy smiled wickedly. "Punish you, huh? Well, in that case, bottoms up." Buffy uncorked the vial and swallowed the potion in one gulp. She made a face and handed the vial back to Harry who put it on her nightstand. 

"Ugh! That's disgusting!"

Harry laughed loudly and Buffy winced at the sound. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. She just groaned and threw herself backwards on the bed shielding her eyes again. 

"So, where did Willow learn to make a potion from?" Harry asked nonchalantly, stating the question he'd been wondering about since Buffy mumbled the words "Willow" and "potion" in the same sentence.

"Oh, uh," Buffy searched her mind for a plausible excuse, not sure if Willow wanted this perfect (_perfect is so the word we're looking for…) _stranger to know about her involvement in Wicca over the past few years. "Well, back in high school, a teacher of ours was involved in witchcraft – nothing like black magic, but, like, ancient, ritualistic stuff, very powerful, and she taught Willow all about it. So, Willow started studying, and she's been experimenting on her potion making skills. She's pretty good at it – Giles says she'll be pretty powerful once she gets the hang of it."

"Does she use a wand?" 

Buffy looked up at Harry to see if he was serious – he was. She laughed brightly, wincing a bit. "No – well, not to actually cast the spells. She says that stuff is only found in fairytales."

_Well, that answers that question, _Harry thought with a silent sigh if relief. 

"What about you?" Buffy asked sitting up. "Where did you learn to make a potion?"

Harry panicked trying to come up with an excuse – and fast. "Oh – well – one of my professors at school was an…alchemist. He knew all these…alternatives to Mug – regular medicines that actually worked a lot faster and more efficiently. We had him for a…a Potions class, if you will, where we would learn how to make….potions, and their effects and – and such." He scratched at his arm nervously. _Please say she bought it, oh please say she bought it, oh please say she bought it…_

"That sounds so cool – I wish we had a Potions class," Buffy said wistfully.

_Yes! _Harry laughed. "Oh, not with Professor Snape. He hated most of his students, unless they were in his House."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow. "His…house?? Dare I ask what went on at that school?"

_Shit. _"No no no!" Harry said with a nervous laugh. "The school was split into four Houses. It was a…boarding school and when you showed up, you were put into one of the Houses and you lived with the same people while you were there. They…became your family in a sense."

"That sounds so awesome – why couldn't I have gone to your school? And are my shoulders supposed to be this stiff?"

As Buffy rolled her shoulders, Harry nodded. "Yes, that's one of the side effects – muscle cramps in the neck and shoulders, sometimes hot flashes."

"You couldn't tell me this before?" Buffy said a bit testily.

"Sorry." He flashed her a grin, the one that made Hermione's anger melt every time she saw it, and Buffy's frustration dissipated.

_My God, he's cute. _"It's okay." She smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "But, you know, I think a massage is in order – after all, it is fair – you didn't tell me about the whole cramp thing."

Harry leered at her. "But of course." 

Harry scooted back and Buffy sat in front of him between his outstretched legs. She closed her eyes as his hands gently worked at the knots, starting at her temples and working his way down to her neck and shoulders. When his hands began to slip to her lower back, Buffy's hands slipped up his thighs of their own accord. 

Harry swallowed, having a feeling he knew where things were going. His hands were at her lower back and ended up slipping under her shirt. Buffy turned her head to look at him, their lips inches away from each other.

"How's the head?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Pain's all gone," Buffy whispered before their lips met. The kiss was slow and teasing at first, but slowly grew into something more fiery, more passionate. Buffy reached to pull his shirt up over his head and he pulled away so she could.

Buffy was about to say something, but suddenly, his lips were at her neck and his hands were moving under the waistband of her pants, and the rest of the world fell away.

~**~

Willow woke up to feel a light scratching at her back. She turned over and smiled. "Someone's happy," she commented, seeing the look on Draco's face.

Draco laughed. "Well, I just made love to one of the most beautiful women at this school, why wouldn't I be happy?" 

Willow blushed but was smiling and leaned over to kiss Draco soundly on the lips when an alarm went off somewhere in the room. Draco groaned to go find the source of the noise, which turned out to be Harry's watch. Under it was a note.

_Meet Giles at __10PM_

The watch read 9:30.

"Shit!" he yelled, just to hear the same exclamation from the female behind him. He spun around. 

"Sorry! I – I just realized I – I was supposed to meet someone a half hour ago and – and I need to go. Now," Willow said in a rush. She got up and started picking up her clothes, putting them on as she went along. Draco seemed to be doing the same, as they bumped into each other more then once in the hasty search for her bra and his boxers. 

When Willow was finished getting dressed, she grabbed her sandals and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Maybe next time I won't have to leave so quickly."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Next time?"

Willow's face fell as she blushed and fumbled for words. "Well – that is to say – I mean, if you don't want – "

"Oh believe me, I want," Draco said, giving her a kiss on the neck. "I want very much."

Willow grinned and kissed him, long and hard, before pulling away. "I have to go."

"Right – me too." He kissed her once more before she rushed out the door, just to bump straight into Harry and Buffy, looking just as mussed and rushed as she and Draco. Buffy said a quick hello to Harry's roommate, kissed Harry just as quickly, and grabbed Willow's arm. The two rushed away, Willow putting on her shoes, Buffy tossing her hair up in a messy bun.

Harry kept the door open as he looked at the clock. "9:35 – Malfoy, you ready?"

"Unfortunately," he said closing the door behind him before commenting on Harry's state. "Looks like Potter had some fun with a certain little blonde," he said with a smirk.

Harry threw him a withering look before smiling. "Well, if my observations are correct, it looks like Malfoy had just as much fun with said blonde's best friend."

"Touché," Draco said as they walked briskly out the door.

~**~

Buffy and Willow ran into Giles' house slamming the door behind them. It was 9:45. "Giles!" both girls yelled.

Giles approached them with a smug look on his face taking in their state of dress. "Rough day?"

Buffy glared as Willow blushed. "Sorry – running a bit late. Got carried away in who we were doing – what we were doing – I mean – Oh, never mind! Ignore me!" Willow said throwing herself down on the couch with a groan.

Buffy laughed at her friend and went over to the weapon's chest Giles kept in his hallway. She came back with two stakes and a cross. "I'm going to patrol for a while. I promise, I'll be safe and I will be back soon. But unfortunately, the baddies don't care who's coming over for dinner as long as they get theirs."

Giles sighed. "Alright, but be back soon Buffy."

"Give me a half hour to do a quick sweep and I'll be back. Promise." Buffy walked out the door and down the street. If she had been only a minute later, she would have run into Harry and Draco who were coming from the other direction. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at Draco. "Ready?"

"Just knock Potter."

Harry glared and knocked twice. "I'll get it," they heard a female voice yell – a very familiar female voice. 

Draco glanced at Harry. "No," he said.

"You don't think- " Harry started, but was cut off as the door opened revealing a very familiar, albeit shocking face.

"Hi, I'm –" Willow's face fell. "Oh no. Oh no," she said closing her eyes, hoping she was imagining things. When she opened them, she knew that she wasn't. "Giles!" she called behind her.

Giles approached her and said, "Ah yes – Willow Rosenberg, this is Harry Potter and – "

"Draco," she said sighing.

"Ah," Giles said, "So you know each other then?"

The three took one look at each other and a single word came out of all of their mouths, a single thought passing through their heads.

"Shit." _So much for normal…_


	6. Is It Enough?

_Title: Anything But Ordinary__  
Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@y...)  
Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco  
Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard. Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh   
try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts. Willow was never with Tara, she's still kinda-sorta pining over Oz. Xander has decided to go to college with Anya in __New York__. _

_Note: HP spoilers up to GOBLET OF FIRE. Though certain things from Order of the __Phoenix__ MAY be mentioned, the death is NOT one of them._

~**~

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

~**~

Willow and Draco stared at each other for a long while. No one said a word until they heard a pop, followed by a voice saying, "Ah, so – judging from the look on your faces, introductions have been made."

Giles couldn't help but smirk. "Yes they have – hello Remus, Sirius."

"Rupert – nice to see you. Close your mouths boys, you look like dead fish standing there like that," Sirius said clapping Harry on the back. 

"Why don't we go inside and talk for a bit until Buffy gets back," Giles said ushering the four men through the door.

Harry finally regained the power of speech. "Buffy? As in Buffy Summers? Please tell me we're not talking about the same person…"

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Harry – you are. Buffy is the slayer and Willow is that wandless witch I was telling you about?"

"Me?" Willow said, her voice unusually high and chirpy. "You – you talked about me? But – um – why? I'm – I'm just the sidekick with the computer and the books and – and the research and stuff. My – my witchcraft level goes as far as floating a pencil."

"What's this about Willow only knowing how to float a pencil, because I recall almost marrying Spike thanks to a love spell gone wrong in my own bath….room…" Buffy stopped talking as she noticed Harry, Draco, her English professor, as well as someone she didn't recognize standing and just staring at her. "Harry – what, what are you doing here?"

"Buffy?" Willow stood up, "Um – you know those wizards we were supposed to meet today well – um – hi these are, uh, them."

Buffy just stared at Harry and Draco. "You're the wizards? Of course you are – it would make sense wouldn't it? Two English guys show up at Sunnydale University and two English wizards are supposed to meet the slayer and help me with the slaying. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes." Buffy sat down on the couch leaning her chin on her elbows.

Harry followed suit and sat down next to her, but could tell she just wanted to be left alone. Willow and Draco stayed standing. 

"Buffy, Willow, this is Sirius Black. He's the person that sent Harry and Draco here. He wanted to talk to you about – uh – what exactly they'd be helping you with."

"Sure," Buffy said with a sigh.

As the rest of the people in the room droned on, Buffy let herself stare off into space, answering questions when asked quickly with the shortest answers possible. It was midnight before the talking ceased and the room was left silent, save for the whispering coming from Willow and Draco. 

"Well, I suppose it's settled then. Starting tomorrow night, Harry and Draco will follow Buffy and Willow on patrol and help them out when possible, get a feel for how things usually go. Sirius, if you don't want to apparate all the way back to England – "

"No thanks Rupert – got a spare couch at Remus' waiting for me. Draco, Harry – you heading back to the dorms?" Sirius said standing.

"I think so – Willow, are you – "

"Yes," Willow said cutting him off. "I, I mean – yes. I'll head back too. Buffy, you coming?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, you three go on ahead. I'm going to sweep through town again. I didn't get very far earlier. It was nice meeting you Sirius," she said standing. "Goodnight." Buffy walked out the door and Harry followed her with his eyes wondering whether or not he should follow.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, follow her if you want to that badly. Besides, I want a little alone time with Willow to – "

"Draco!"

"Talk! To talk! Honestly woman, where is your brain?"

"In the gutter apparently, right next to yours." 

Draco glared as Sirius laughed and guided a smiling Willow out the door. He slammed it with a flourish, Sirius still laughing behind him. Harry followed him out.

When the door closed, Sirius turned to Remus. "Ten galleons says that my godson comes back with a black eye."

Remus smiled. "You're on." 

They shook hands as Giles rolled his eyes mumbling, "You're about to lose your money Sirius."

~**~

Buffy was sitting on one of the headstones swinging her legs back and forth when Harry finally caught up with her. "Buffy?" he called, seeing her sitting with her eyes closed. 

Buffy opened her eyes and smiled lightly when she saw Harry. "So – was Potions a required course in your school? Or were you just pulling my leg about your professor being an alchemist?"

Harry grinned and leaned on the headstone next to her. "No leg pulling. Snape was a Potions master – he taught the class the entire time we were at Hogwarts, but everyone knew it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class he really wanted to teach."

Buffy nodded. "I figured as much." She went silent after that and Harry watched as she sat there silently looking up at the sky but keeping her attention focused on her surroundings. He noticed that she looked troubled and deep in thought. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and Buffy sighed, laughing a bit – the laughing threw him a little off balance.

"Harry, I like you. I mean really, really, full-blown, giggling, blushing school-girl crush like you. And, I mean – it's great that you're a wizard and all but…" Her voice trailed off.

"But you were hoping that I would be normal?" He finished for her and Buffy looked at him.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure you weren't bouncing off the walls at the thought of me being the abnormal person that I am, but –"

"Actually, I was kind of happy about it."

Buffy just blinked. "What?"

"Well, think about it – wouldn't it be nice to have someone in your life who you can be truthful with? Someone who you won't have to hide your identity from? Maybe even someone who can identify with you?" 

Buffy bit her lip. "I mean, it's nice and all, don't get me wrong, but the last few times my boyfriends have known about me being the slayer, it ended with them trying to kill me."

"Metaphorically speaking?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

Buffy shook her head. "Literally speaking."

Harry stepped off of the headstone and walked over to her. "Well, I'm not going to try to kill you." 

"No, but he might," Buffy said jumping off of the headstone and ducking under Harry's arm to punch a vampire that had snuck up behind him. Harry spun around just as Buffy was knocked to the ground. 

"You alright?" he called, just as she swung her legs up and kicked the vampire to the floor, driving her stake home.

Buffy brushed her hands off and stood up. "Fine, but thanks for the help." Harry was just staring at her and she grinned. "What? You act like you've never seen a girl kick ass before."

"Not like that I haven't that…that was amazing."

Buffy shrugged. "Well, I have been doing this for over four years, so I do have some experience but…" She stopped. "Amazing did you say?"

Harry grinned. "Perfectly amazing," he said slipping his arms around her waist.

Buffy smiled. "I like perfect," she said as he leaned down to kiss her. "And I definitely like you."

Harry kissed her again. "Feeling's mutual."

From a distance, two men watched Harry and Buffy kiss, one smiling, the other trying to talk his way out of a ten galleon bet he just lost.


	7. Anything But Ordinary

_Title: Anything But Ordinary__  
Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@y...)  
Pairing: Buffy/Harry; Willow/Draco  
Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard. Story title and any lyrics taken from "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: Another WiP by yours truly. Probably won't be any longer then 10 chapters (probably being the operative word here...) This takes place in the fourth season after "The I in Team" - Buffy was with Riley for a while, but when Walsh tried to kill her, she broke up with him because he was in on the whole thing – he was helping Walsh   
try to get Buffy killed. Harry and Draco are in their first year out of Hogwarts. Willow was never with Tara, she's still kinda-sorta pining over Oz. Xander has decided to go to college with Anya in __New York__. Spoilers to GOF._

_Note: I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I have gone so long without an update. Between college and packing for college and then moving in and actually doing the work…the time just hasn't been there. This is the final chapter. I haven't decided whether or not I want to go on and do a sequel – haven't quite gotten that far yet, but I probably won't._

_So to all of you who have stuck with me through this and waited patiently for updates, thank you. I hope you enjoy :)_

~**~

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

~**~

Willow and Draco walked hand in hand smiling to each other. When they reached Draco's room, Willow slipped her arms around his waist as he unlocked the door. Once he got the door shut behind him, he spun her around and his lips descended roughly on hers.

"God woman, do you know what you do to me?" Draco whispered as he fumbled for the belt on her pants.

"Probably the same thing you're doing to me," she gasped as his lips found the spot where her neck met her shoulders. 

"Shouldn't we talk a little bit?" Willow was barely able to gasp out as his hands found their way down her pants.

"Do you really want to talk right now?" Draco asked, fixing her with a pure, lust-ridden gaze.

Willow's answer was a breathy moan, which resulted in a kiss that left him breathless and multiple pieces of clothing being thrown to the floor.

A few hours later, Willow lay silently in Draco's arms, one hand running softly up and down his arm, the other draped over his chest. 

"You know at this rate, our relationship is going to be based on nothing but sex," Willow said with a cheeky grin.

"I think I can live with sex all the time – can't you?" 

Willow swatted at his arm and laughed. "You are insatiable."

"I try." He sighed loudly and sat up, "But if you must talk…then ask away."

Willow grinned and sat herself up leaning into his side. "So…you and Harry. What exactly is it that you do?"

"We're Aurors. In simplest terms, we go out and fight the bad wizards and make sure that the world is safe for democracy and all that jazz."

"So you're, like, magic police or something?"

"Not exactly." Willow's brow furrowed. Draco sighed. "The textbook definition? We're an "elite" group of individuals who defeat those involved in the Dark Arts using any means possible."

"Any means?" Willow questioned, looking into his face.

Draco stared back at her. "You're asking if I've ever killed anyone." Willow nodded slowly. "No. I haven't. But…"

"But what?" 

Draco sighed. "There have been people that I couldn't save. And that hurts more then knowing that you have to kill anybody." He turned to Willow. "What about you? How did you become involved in magic?"

Willow almost smiled. "Honestly? It was all a bit accidental." Now, it was Draco's turn to be confused. "The abridged version? There was a vampire we had to stop from destroying the world – well, actually, sending it to hell. The only woman who knew how, Jenny Calendar, was killed by him before she had a chance to perform the spell. I'd been studying a bit with her and I convinced Giles that I could do it… he wasn't too keen on the idea, but I went along and performed the spell anyway. It was powerful magic – I've never quite felt anything like it since. I performed the ritual, and then everything was…as it should have been. But people were still hurt – people I love." She looked up at him, eye shining with tears. "You're right – it hurts more knowing that there are people that you couldn't save. Especially when it's someone you love."

Draco noticed how much her face fell as she spoke those words and he wiped away a stray tear. "Tell me," he said.

Willow sniffled a bit. "My last boyfriend – Oz – was – is – a werewolf. And he…he left because he couldn't keep himself under control anymore. He needed to find himself…and when he did, he wasn't sure if he would come back. I loved him. I still love him." She looked at Draco eyes over bright. "But he's gone now. And I've found someone else."

"I do hope that someone else is me."

"Actually, it's Harry, but…"

Seeing the look of shock and disgust on his face, Willow laughed. "I'm teasing you."

Draco's face softened and he kissed her softly. She didn't need to say anymore. He knew all that he needed to know. "Willow?"

"Hmmm?"

Draco pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

Willow smiled. "Good. Because I think I'm falling in love with you too." 

They kissed again and the rest of the world fell away.

~**~

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

~**~

Buffy and Harry walked hand in hand towards her dorm room when Harry suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Couldn't wait till we got back to the room could you?" Buffy commented cheekily, gasping as he kissed his way down her neck.

"You were just looking so perfect, I had to kiss you and make sure you were real."

Buffy almost laughed. "Sweet talker."

Harry pulled back and grinned. "You know you love it."

Buffy smiled and nodded before laying a kiss on the tip of his nose and grabbing his hand. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" 

Buffy just smiled. "C'mon."

Harry gave her a quizzical look before allowing her to lead him through Sunnydale. Buffy pointed out various places as they went along – the movie theatre, a club called the Bronze, Giles' store - the Magic Shop. She seemed to be in her element – he could tell just by looking at her that each place held a special memory to her, or else she wouldn't be pointing them out. She stopped short in front of a large stone mansion on the outskirts of town. He could tell that she was contemplating whether or not to bring him in, but in the end, she must have decided against it because she simply smiled at him and led them on their way. 

When they came to a house in the middle of the neighborhood, Buffy smiled. The numbers on the mailbox read 1430 Revello Drive. 

"Your house?" Harry asked. 

Buffy nodded. "My mom's away for the weekend on business." She grinned cheekily. "Wanna come inside?"

His answer was to pick her up and run into the house. Buffy gave a little squeal of delight and laid little kisses on his neck and jaw as he closed the door behind him and set her down on the couch.

Buffy simply sat back and watched as Harry took in the room. It was bright and homey with pictures hanging on the walls and sitting on the mantle – some of her as a baby, a few of her and a woman who had to be her mother, pictures taken at school and at birthday parties. He smiled at one of her sleeping among pillows and blankets on the floor as a child holding a small, pink stuffed pig.

When he thought he'd seen enough, he gave her a little leer and asked almost too innocently, "So, where's your room?"

Buffy arched her eyebrow but grabbed his hand and led him into the hall and up the stairs. Her room was one of the first on the left. 

When he stepped in, he knew immediately that this was definitely her room. Pictures of she, Willow, and another friend of theirs were everywhere. He was about to ask her who the other person was in the photos, but she answered before he has the chance. 

"Xander. A close friend of mine and Willow. He's away in New York with his fiancée. I miss him. Hopefully, you'll get to meet him soon."

Harry nodded and continued looking around the room, smiling when he saw the small stuffed animal from the photo sitting on her bed.

A small figure of an angel on her dresser caught his eye. He could see her reflection in the mirror and she seemed to pale slightly as he walked towards it. It was a ring stand and among the rings on its arm was a silver claddaugh ring. He pointed to it and turned towards her. "Where did you get that? It's beautiful."

Buffy smiled a bit and shook her head. She walked over and picked up the ring which was suspended from a silver chain. "It was a gift. From someone I loved."

"Old boyfriend?"

Buffy almost laughed. "Boyfriend – God, I wish that was all he was. But he was so much more then that."

Harry was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity got the best of him. "Was…this one of the boyfriends you were talking about in the cemetery? One that…"

"Knew who I was and tried to kill me? Yeah."

Harry sat down on her bed and motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Tell me your story Buffy. I want to know everything."

Buffy smiled. "Only if you promise to tell me yours." 

Harry nodded. So, Buffy started telling him everything – how she found out she was the slayer, her parents' divorce, how she ended up in Sunnydale meeting Willow and Xander and Giles. She told him how she died trying to fight the Master, but was revived by her friend. On and on she went about the demons she'd faced, the people she'd met, loved, and lost. She'd paused when she spoke about Angel, but Harry laid a hand on her arm and encouraged her to go on. He commented that the mansion they'd stopped in front of must have been the one she mentioned as being Angel's and she nodded. As she went on, Harry realized how much this one girl had been through in her short life and he felt for her. He knew what it was like.

When Buffy was finished, she took a deep breath as if to clear the air. "Your turn."

Harry told her all about how his parents had been killed when he was only a year old and how he was supposed to have been killed with them, but somehow survived. He told her all about Hogwarts, about Ron and Hermione who he assured her she would meet someday. He relayed every adventure, good and bad, every meeting with Voldemort, every person he'd loved and lost. His retelling of the Final Battle made her want to cry, how so many people he loved had died fighting for the same thing. Harry looked like he was about to cry himself and Buffy kissed him softly before urging him to go on. He told her how he'd become an Auror, how he was sent on the mission here, and how he was glad that he'd come. She smiled at that.

When he was finished, Buffy couldn't help but kiss him. Harry responded with fervor and they were soon a tangle of limbs, frantic kisses, and discarded clothes on the bed. 

A long while later as they were laying together, Harry shifted and pulled a stuffed animal out from behind his back. 

Buffy's eyes widened. "You killed Mr. Gordo!"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing as Buffy snatched the precious pig away and kissed it on the nose before sitting him on her nightstand. When she saw the look on his face, she glared. He started laughing and she got up to throw on a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He was still laughing as he got dressed himself but stopped as she turned towards him, an insane grin on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Died – you do realize this, don't you?"

Harry was so shocked by the statement he barely had time to process it before he started laughing. Hard. It seemed contagious because soon they were both in near hysterics. A slight pop made them calm down a bit as Draco and Willow appeared in the room.

"Buffy!"

"Willow?"

"You apparated her here?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it Wonder Boy. She enjoyed it."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing she enjoyed," Buffy commented and Willow's eyes widened. 

"Buffy!" Draco could only smirk and wrap his arms around Willow, nuzzling her neck. 

Harry pulled Buffy down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as he and Draco continued their verbal sparring. Buffy smiled contentedly. Things in her world were beginning to look up, and she was loving it.

As Willow chimed in, Harry whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Buffy smiled, whispering the phrase back. Harry smiled against her neck before he and Draco were off in another argument. 

Willow caught Buffy's eye and they smiled at each other, a knowing look on their faces.

Things were anything but ordinary in their unusual little world.

But screw ordinary – they liked their lives just fine.

~**~

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…_

~* End *~


End file.
